Quest List
This page lists almost all available quests, events and adventures that can be done in Sryth. Because some of them are quite small, it can't be guaranteed that the list is complete, but everything listed in the Adventurers Log should be here, along with many new adventures that don't get added to the Log anymore. You can also check Category:Quests for another collection of quests (which should be the same ones you can see in this page). The difference between "Quests" and "Events" doesn't seem to be very clear, but both of them are seamlessly merged with the story, while "Adventures" must be accessed through a special link (most often, a marked "Adventures for this location" link). This list aims to include both of them. Most adventures can be abandoned and replayed at will until completed, except for those adventures in which you must travel through the map locations, like , , and . The adventures that you can abandon at will are those which have a link to "''Abandon This Adventure... You can always play this adventure again later!". Some adventures may have such links only up to a certain point of the story. Also, you can always abandon any adventure (or quest) and come back later by Quitting without saving, which would then take you back to your last saved game. If you save your game in the middle of an adventure that allows you to "'Abandon This Adventure...", then clicking that link would take you to the point just before you started your adventure (this is the only method to go back further than your last saved game). Keep in mind that in some rather special adventures (like the Proving Grounds and Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion ) there may be lasting consequences of your adventure even if you quit without saving. Replayable Scenarios are not generally considered Quests, and thus they are not listed here. They have a templated list and a category for them. Northwest Tysa Deepwell Kurthyl Rise Hirdzaw Bridge (AG) '''Location: The Little Dragon tavern in Deepwell, and then Hirdzaw Bridge Description: While eating, you hear two men talking about an incident at the Hirdzaw Bridge: That a knight from Phiadon is tracking down a troll leader. Rewards: * A Battle Axe (exceptional, +4 MR, 2 hands), a Chain Breastplate (Superior, +7 SP) and 100 - 200 coins if you kill Oryndoth (12+ at MR 70, 75 SP). Your Alignment goes down one step if you do that. * If you offer to help with the troll: ** 16 experience to Archery (40+)/Illusion (40+) if you use it ** 32 experience to Destruction (60+)/Telekinesis (50+) if you use it ** 16 experience to Thievery (30+) if you use it, and you personally fight the troll (3+ at MR 70, ~55 SP). ** No XP if you crawl under the bridge and lure the troll outside. *64 general experience for completion Listed under "Notes from the Stonehills" in the Advs. Old North Wood The Jadefang Lair See Old North Wood, The Jadefang Lair, and Adrimar's Task for more information about this replayable scenario. Northern Tysa Port Hallik An Axe to Grind Location: Port Hallik Requirement: Must have completed The Village of Dor-Droat. Description: A relatively quiet night in the Stormsigh Tavern suddenly erupts... Rewards: *32xp to Illusion(40+) / Telekinesis(40+) / Gating(40+) / Elementalism(40+) if you use it *129 Combat XP from Tailsting *Small Black Gem *64 General XP Not listed in log. Deadwater Shoals The Ghost Ship Northeast Tysa Foxfell Forest A Band of Four Location: Foxfell Forest Description: A place of rest is unearthed... Enemies: 9+ at MR 34 Rewards: * 1 XP for killing robbers *32 XP to Necromancy (40+)/Telekinesis (30+) OR 64 XP to Illusion (50+) if you use it *32 XP to Woodsmanship if you try to sneak up on them *You may also try to use Archery skill to either **attempt to scare them off (no XP) or **attempt to slay one of them (not tested). *64 general XP. Your alignment will become more good. Not listed in log. Western Tysa Mirgspil So We Meet Again (AG) Tribwin's Trouble (AG) Location: Mirgspil, Visit the town magistrate. Requirement: Must have completed The Old Cathedral. Description: You learn that a local palo merchant may have cause to fear for his life... Rewards: * 100 gold * 16 general experience. Listed as Tribwin's Trouble in Completed Adventures. 7 Goblins Part III: Tarungar the Axe See 7 Goblins for details A Meeting in The Twisted Gate (AG) Location: Mirgspil Description: All eyes are upon you as you step through the ageworn slab of timber that separates the interior of the notorious alehouse from the bustling street outside... Requirement: Must have collected all 3 dreadstones and received Thymbrak's Note from the Goblinclaw Inn. Note: This is the final quest of the Dreadstone saga. See Dreadstone for more information. Trithik The Beast of Ironfang (AG) Dusk dragon egg Location: Random Encounters in Trithik Description: While wandering around Trithik, you encounter a band of tzaril. Reward: *256 general experience. Guide: When you defeat the tzaril, you receive a dusk dragon egg. Continue doing random encounters until you notice a dusk dragon apparently scanning the woods, then Use the egg. The dragon will come down and reward you. Listed in Adv. as Dusk dragon egg Killed Kettam for Kedinn Location: Trithik, Blade Square - guard tower. Description: Kedinn orders you to get rid of the local thug Kettam. Difficulty: 3+ at MR 45 Rewards: * short sword (common), iron dagger (common), and ~7 gold tokens from Kettam's body * 16 General experience and 25 gold Listed in Adv as 'Killed Kettam for Keddin', which is the only place Kedinn's name is spelled that way. Trouble in Werrit See Tasks from Thane Pyrond The Yeltham Crew See Tasks from Thane Pyrond Revenge See Tasks from Thane Pyrond Rendezvous at The Gnarled Otter Location: Trithik, The Gnarled Otter in the riverdocks. Requirement: Must have met Haelin in Hawklor - got the horntail horn Description: A group of men are waiting for you in the tavern, and one of them claims to be Shill. Difficulty: MR in early 30s. Rewards: * About 200 gold if you give the horntail horn to the real Shill. * If you kill Shill you receive ** about 50 gold, ** if you have Thievery you also receive a small folded map. Listed in Adv. A Midday Encounter Location: Trithik, Blade Square Description: As you travel through the crowds in Blade Square, a street urchin picks your pocket! Rewards: * If you kill/subdue the men: ** 32 general experience ** About 30 gold ** a goblin statuette (use currenly unknown) Not listed in log Silver Crest: Fullbrak's Farm Location: Trithik, Silver Crest Headquarters Description:'''The members of the Silver Crest are willing to let you join their ranks, but only if you can find out what's going on at Fullbrak's Farm... '''Rewards: * 4 experience if you use Archery * Cloudy Blue Gemstone, related to Sword of Merzekk * 32 general experience, Crimson Tabard, about 120 gold. Listed under Adventures. If you complete the second quest, they are listed as "Array" Silver Crest: Takabak Location: Trithik, Silver Crest Headquarters (listed as "Array" once you complete it) Description: A takabak has been terrorizing a small village in western Tysa for several weeks. Rewards: * About 17 combat experience from defeating the Takabak (3+ at MR 69) * Takabak Feather * 64 general experience, and about 50 gold. Listed as "Array" Borimm Locksong Location: Trithik, Random Encounters. Description: While exploring the wilds of Trithik, you come across a man locked in a life or death struggle... Reward: * Able to learn and train Woodsmanship up to 20 times at a massively low rate of experience. Listed in Events. The Axe of Bramble Location: Random encounters in Trithik Requirement: Need Telekinesis, level 40. Description: You spot an axe that seems to be stuck in a tree. Reward: * Ornate Iron Axe (you need to take it to Teek's Battle Shop to get it identified as the Axe Of Bramble) Listed under Events. A Wayward Payment (AG) Location: Moonwolf's Camp Requirement: Must have completed Lists of Talwarden Description: Moonwolf, the notorious outlaw, and leader of the aptly named "Moonwolf's Men", has tasked you with retrieving a long overdue payment in gold... Rewards: * 4 Divination experience if used to discern Moonwolf's truthfulness. * 16 Archery experience if used successfully to kill the driver. * You feel a bit more wicked if you kill Moonwolf's men and the men on the wagon. * Around 60-75 gold in a small pouch if you killed Moonwolf's men. * 100 gold from Moonwolf. * 64 general experience. Listed under Events as "Moonwolf - Wagon Robbery". A Braggart's Tale (AG) Location: Trithik, Griffon's Ledge Alehouse Requirement: Must have completed A Haunting in Durnsig. Description: From afar, across the crowded common room of the Griffon's Ledge Alehouse, you listen to the boastful, but somewhat humourous accounts of the grand exploits of an unknown storyteller. But, when the braggart takes credit for one of your own adventures, you move closer to get a good look at the unscrupulous tale spinner... Rewards: * 16 experience to Elementalism (20+)/Illusion (20+)/Telekinesis (20+)/Thievery (20+)/Diplomacy (20+) * Non-lethal fight with Rokmokkara: +12 to hit at MR 116, +6 at MR 125, +4 at MR 131. Around 140 SP. * 512 experience to general upon completion. Not listed Phantom Assassin (AG) See Phantom Assassin No Good Deed Goes Unpunished... (Runeskin's Minions) (AG) Location: Trithik Requirement: Must have completed The Village of Dor-Droat. Description: Your blood boils as you witness a group of common street toughs hassling an old, bent woman as she attempts to go about her own business... Rewards: * 16 xp to Gating (10+)/Elementalism (10+)/Illusion (10+)/Telekinesis (10+) or 0 xp to Diplomacy (10+)/Any Weaponry Skill (20+)/Unarmed Combat (20+) if used. Alignment rises. * 129 experience from the combat with Fearspit * 193 experience from the combat with Rotgrip * 258 experience from combat with Curseblade * A Small Black Gem * 64 experience for completing the quest. Not listed A Helping Hand (AG) Location: Trithik Requirement: Must have completed The Village of Dor-Droat. Description: Six against one doesn't quite seem fair...maybe you can help even up the odds... Rewards: * 16 experience to Illusion (30+)/Archery (30+)/Gating (30+) * 16 general experience if you use the black gems * About 268 combat experience for Runeskin * 64 general experience once you've completed it. Not listed 7 Goblins Part V: The Fence See 7 Goblins for details Tallys The Missing Hilt (AG) The Ironshore Hollows region of Lake Ironrain 7 Goblins Part I: The Hills North and West See 7 Goblins for details Fogbough Forest Ashlyre Central Tysa Talinus Hudlark the Fox Location: Talinus, Penekarn Lane Requirement: Rescue the acting troupe from The Caves of Westwold Description: Cierna discovered a large round emerald fastened to a silver chain which Hudlark claims that her mother had stolen the gem from him long ago. He warned her that unless she relinquished the jewel to him, she would meet with a timely and fitting fate. Difficulty: MR in early 40s Reward: * 32 general experience * Large Emerald On Silver Chain if you do not hand it over Listed in Adv Larksong Way (AG) Location: Talinus, After selecting "Eavesdropping" adventure. Description: Venture into the forest to find the strange idol the boy told you about. Rewards: See Lothren for details. Listed in Events as "Great Warrior Spirit". A barmaid's honor Location: Talinus, Harbor - Dwindlesail Tavern Description: You intervene on behalf of a barmaid who was being hassled by a table of drunk cads in the Dwindlesail Tavern in Talinus. Reward: * Can do the Captain Jodd Rolekst quest when you defeat 15 patrons. (See details on the talk page) Listed in Events. A healing hand Location: Talinus, Harbor - Wharfs Requirement: Level 20 Restoration Description: The daughter of the merchant captain of a trading ship has fallen ill. Reward: * 64 experience to Restoration * Supposedly free passage on the seas, though it doesn't seem to work as of yet. Listed in Events. Captain Jodd Rolekst Location: Talinus, Harbor, Sogg-Barrel Tavern Requirement: Must have defeated a certain number of patrons in the Dwindlesail Tavern (though you will frequently get kicked out). See the talk page for details. Description: You meet Captain Jodd Rolekst in the Sogg-Barrel tavern in Talinus and accepted the task of retrieving payment he was owed from a local shipwright name Quezzel. Rewards: *16 experience to general for using Diplomacy/Illusion *32 experience to general and around 180 Gold upon completion Listed in Events. Guardsmen vs. rogues Location: Talinus, Random encounters Description:'While walking the streets of Talinus you come across several guardsman locked in a struggle with a band of rogues. ''Listed in Events. Joh-Jul No longer in game. Listed in Events. Salwyn the priest '''Location: Talinus, Cathedral of Silver Rain Description: The sound of a man screaming from somewhere above reaches your ears. His desperate, fearful cries end abruptly... Reward: * 8 experience to Fortification (?+)/Telekinesis (?+), or 16 experience to Illusion (?+) if used to save the priest. Listed in Events. Thane Quarith No longer in game. Listed in Events. The Grey Circle (AG) Location: Talinus, The Grey Circle Requirement: Must have completed Stoneback Hill Description: You are now a member of the Grey Circle Listed in Events. The juggler Location: Talinus Random encounters Description: 'While exploring the streets of Talinus you come across what looks like a harmless juggler, though perhaps all is not as it seems... ''Listed in Events. Victory at Thofyra's '''Location: Talinus, Thofyra's Training Yard Description: Defeat all of the warriors, then defeat Thofyra himself. Reward: * 128 general experience. Listed in Events. Wenreald the Fence Location: Talinus, Penekarn Lane Description: He offers to sell you a Jade-Studded Belt. Listed in Events. The Gallows Location: Talinus Requirement: Complete the Dor-Droat quest Description: A grim spectacle suddenly turns deadly as a condemned man snaps his bonds and throws two of the guardsmen from the gallows platform. Rewards: * 32 experience for Fortification (30+) if you use it * About 129 experience from the combat with Grubmaw * Small Black Gem * 64 general experience when you finish the quest. Not listed The Wounded Horseman Location: Talinus Adventure Description: Blood seeps through the horseman's tunic and he gingerly clutches at his side as he relates to you horrifying tidings from the remote town of Eastfell. Rewards: * 16 experience to Restoration (10+) if you use it to heal the horseman's wounds * 32 general experience for completion Not listed in Adv Log The Wounded Horseman, Part 2: The road to Eastfell Location: Talinus, The town of Eastfell Requirement: Complete The Wounded Horseman in Talinus. Description: As you prepare to set out for the remote town, east of Talinus, you realize, based on what the wounded rider has told you, that danger likely awaits you not only in Eastfell, but also along the very road that will lead you there. Rewards: * 1 combat experience if you hold your ground and engage the bandits... * 16 experience to Gating (?+)/Illusion (<=10+)/Archery (?+)/Horsemanship (?+) against the three carverclaws Not listed in Adv Log The Wounded Horseman, Part 3: The Eastfell watchtower The Mossy Hillside (AG) Location: Talinus Description: Upon first glance the approaching rise in the forest appears to be nothing more than a steep, mossy slope, but as you near the base of the small hill you spot something that leads you to believe otherwise... Difficulty: Gnarlsnake (3+ at MR43) OR Large Water Elemental (3+ at MR55) Rewards: *4 xp to Divination if you use it at the entrance to the dwelling *Silver Amulet Half from entering the dwelling *4 xp to Divination if you use it at the pool after ignoring the dwelling *Unidentified Ring of Vitality from searching the boxes in the dwelling or from the pool Not listed Kyul-Thanor Moonshore Crossroads Challenge Quidda to a match Location: Moonshore Crossroads, Moonshore Inn and Tavern Description: Pay 10 gold, and Quidda will challenge you to an arm-wrestling match. Reward: * 25 gold if you defeat him. Not listed Koll the Moneylender Location: Moonshore Crossroads, Moonshore Inn and Tavern Description:'''While waiting for your food to arrive, you engage one of the tavern's patrons in conversation and discover that he may be in a bit of trouble... '''Reward: Listed in Events. Sageholt 'A hidden cave in the midst of the wood' (Noted Location), (AG) Location: Noted Location in the Blustery Woods of Sageholt. Requirement: Completed The Caves of Westwold Adventure in Hawklor, then spoken to Tasserik the Golden Knight in the Stoneback Tavern in Hawklor, who reveals the location of the cave to you. Difficulty: All enemies tested 3+ at MR 80, likely easier. Notes: See Sageholt for details. First quest in the Dreadstone saga. Eastern Tysa The Withering Wood Runeskin's Minions Location: Dor-Droat in the Withering Wood Description: Dor-Droat is in the throes of chaos, and the unmistakable sound of battle reaches your ears... Rewards: * 32 experience to Telekinesis (40+)/Elementalism (40+)/Gating (40+)/Fortification (40+) * 16 experience to Archery if you use it * About 129 combat experience from the battle with Fearspit * 193 combat experience from Rotgrip * Small Black Gem * 512 general experience once you finish the adventure. Not listed Phernwin Wood Harkenryn (AG) Location: Border Rangers Guild Description: When the demands of one of the frontier's most notorious bandit lords is not met, the defiant face the wrath of the torch... Difficulty: MR not tested (but very low), SP of enemies between 35 and 50. Rewards: * 4 XP to Restoration (30+ required) and Item 1390: Wooden Luck Charm if you help the wounded man. * 4 XP to Destruction (40+), Fortification (30+), Elementalism (30+) or Telekinesis (30+) if you pursue the assailants. * A few (around 15 for me) gold coins and some common drops if you use lethal force against your attackers (if you do, you also get a reprimand from Noruldor. On the contrary, subduing them earns you a congratulation). * 64 General XP on completion * 16 XP to Woodsmanship, Horsemanship, Lore, Weaponry, Weaponry: Slashing, Archery. The Weaponry Subskill may vary. Notes: This adventure features the first time you get an advantage while fighting for being on horseback (if you help the wounded man, after that you'll find some unmounted bandits). Trollneck 7 Goblins Part II: The Tamer of Wolves See 7 Goblins for details Southwest Tysa Stormfield The Murk Journey into the Murk Hawklor The Hammertongue Champion Location: Hawklor, The Stoneback Tavern Description: After reading the posted challenge rewarding anyone who can drink a whole mug of Hammertongue, you see the barman Piripor about it. Can your body handle it? Rewards: * Failing the Body stat check results in no reward. * A flask of Hammertongue and directions to Baomar's Cabin if successful against the check. * Enchanted Dagger from Baomar (Piripor's cousin). Listed in Events. Also Baomar is listed in Events. The Lone Rider Location: Hawklor, The Stoneback Tavern Description: After mingling in the tavern you happen across some rugged looking men and discover that they want to rob a rich man who will be passing through Hawklor. Rewards: * Ignoring the men and walking away results in no reward, refusing to apologize will cause them to attack (4 Tavern Roughnecks - 6+ with MR 40). You have to apologize to open up the rest of the adventure. * You can: ** Ask more about the traveller: They don't know more, and will leave you with the rest of the options ** Refuse: You walk away and skip the quest ** Ask for a larger share: If you have Diplomacy you will convince him of having a fifth of the booty. ** Accept your part: The story goes on. * 32 experience to Thievery and around 50 gold if you agree to help the men kill the rider (3+ with MR 40) and continue to follow the plan. * If you warn the rider instead you will fight Girion's crew (3+ with MR 40; 29 SP) and receive 50 gold coins from the rider (plus a few Item:50 Short Sword and an Item:47 Longsword from their corpses). * If you choose to rob him on your own afterwards (Lone Rider: 3+ with MR 40 and successful Random Number roll; 26 SP), you will get 115 coins, and your alignment will go down one point. Listed in Events as '''A lone rider is delivered his fate' only if you follow Girion's plan'' Armed Escort Location: Hawklor, The Hillsfeet Inn Description: A merchant named Taered requires another escort in order for him to travel from Hawklor to Trithik. Reward: * 20 coins after defending the wagon (5 Bandits - 3+ with MR 40). Listed in Adv Meeting Haelin Location: The Hawklor Stables Description: While exploring the stables, you discover a hatch leading into the cellar. Investigating further reveals a man named Haelin, who requires your assistance. Reward: * Horntail Horn (in Deerskin Bag) whether you choose to help or kill Haelin (3+ with MR 48) although killing him doesn't trigger the Rendezvous at The Gnarled Otter adventure. Listed in Ongoing Advs as '''Rendezvous at The Gnarled Otter' if you agree to assist Haelin'' Listed in Events as '''The killing of Haelin' if you choose to kill him'' The missing pilgrims Location: Hawklor, church Description: Tibbin has been expecting a group of travelers for many days, but they have not arrived. The priest asks for your assistance in finding them. Rewards: 32 general experience. 4 experience to Destruction, Telekinesis when used on the chest (Both tested) If you choose to attack the ogres (2 Young Ogres - 3+ with MR 48; 24 SP) you can search their cave and find a trapped chest containing about 90 gold, inferior chain gloves, a tattered map and a poor chain coif. Thievery, Destruction and Telekinesis can aid in opening the chest. It can also be forced open with a tough Might check (8+ penalty). Listed in Adv The Jack o'Lantern Location: Wurmwrit Farm. Requirements: Must have completed The Caves of Westwold adventure. Rewards (NOT CURRENTLY IN GAME): * 16 XP when you use the correct item while in the farm. * 10000 gold * 1024 XP to General * 512 XP to All Skills and Powers * 24 AT This was a special Halloween Event that lasted from Oct 2007 to November 2008. The Jack'o'Lantern is still available (and needed to access the Crow Hill quest), but gives no rewards. A Little Matter About an Orb The Giants, Part I (AG) Location: Hawklor adventure Requirements: Must have completed The Caves of Westwold adventure. Description: You have accepted a task presented to you by the Hawklor village council -- to deliver a solemn decree to the fearsome mountain giant, Hawnley-Jakk -- a tactfully crafted document that serves to announce the termination of all future tribute payments from the village of Hawklor -- (*gulp*)... Rewards: *''Route through swamp'' **32 experience to elementalism if you fall in swamp AND fail might check **32 experience to Archery if you use it * Route around swamp **10 combat experience for three ogres (3+ at MR 95, 100 SP). **9 combat experience for towering ogre (3+ at MR 95, 85 SP). *''After swamp'' **4 experience to divination if you use it *''Southwest path:'' **All dhormuks are 3+ at MR 95. **17-18 combat experience each for first four dhormuks (100 SP each). **17 combat experience for dhormuk 5 (125 SP). **17 combat experience for dhormuk 6 (150 SP). **Magnificent Iron Helm (+8) for defeating all 6 dhormuks. *''Northwest path:'' ** 64 experience to Diplomacy (40+) if used OR Wooden Master's Ring and 9 combat experience if you defeat the goblin guard (3+ at MR 95, 85 SP). *''If you decide to deal with the giants'' **32 experience to Thievery (50+)/Illusion (50+)/Elementalism (50+) if used to weaken giants **257-258 combat experience for defeating Segg-Jakk (3+ at MR 95, 175 SP). **257 combat experience for defeating Hirn-Jakk (3+ at MR 95, 189 SP). **1024 general experience if you beat both giants **If you defeat both the giants, from the cave you get: Ring Of Battle Spirit, Studded Rogue's Cape, Bone Gauntlets Of Vigor, Fiery Longsword and Quickstab Dagger. *''If you leave without attacking giants'' ** Minor Caster's Amulet if you defeat Bluebeak * 512 experience if you finish the quest, regardless of what you defeat. * If you give back all the money (5754 gold coins, seems to be the same every time), your alignment goes up by one. * If you only give back 2500 or 1000 of the coins, your alignment goes down by one. Not listed in Adv Log The Giants, Part II (AG) Location: Hawklor adventure Requirements: Must have completed Part I Description: The fearsome mountain giant, Jask-Jikarn, with an army of goblins and ogres trailing in his wake, stomps his way across the Tysian countryside, eager to take up residence in the lair of his deceased half-brother -- Hawnley-Jakk. As the wicked giant's evil shadow falls over the land, you find yourself on a desperate and dangerous quest to retrieve the one weapon with the power to defeat his savage might. Help: NW golem first, then SE, SW, and NE. Once you have all four gems, go to the south west area where the stone block is, and USE the items in this order: Emerald, Amber, Ruby, Sapphire. Rewards: * 8 experience to divination if you use it to gauge the man's intentions. * 129 combat experience for subduing the man (14+ at MR 90, 12+ at MR 95, 6+ at MR 105, 200 SP, has nasty special attack). Even if you lose, he still decides you're good enough for the job. * 129-130 combat experience and sparkling gem for defeating each golem. Note: All golems have higher MR and SP if you fight them out of order -- in order, they're only 6+ at MR 71, 4+ at MR 76, with 165 SP; out of order, they're 6+ at MR 90, 4+ at MR 95, with 400 SP. (You don't get any more combat experience for fighting the harder versions, though.) * 128 general experience and rough-hewn stone ring after using the gems in the right order. * 17 combat experience for defeating half-petrified cadaver (3+ at MR 76, 150 SP). * 32 general experience each time you put the Rough-Hewn Stone Ring into the four impressions * Stonesong * 768 general experience at completion. Not listed in Adv Log The Giants, Part III (AG) Location: Hawklor adventure Requirements: Must have completed Part I & II Description: Jask-Jikarn has arrived! Leading a fearsome army of savage creatures, the formidable mountain giant has set about imposing his cruel will on the towns and villages that once paid tribute to his half-brother, Hawnley-Jakk. Armed with the one true hope of defeating his menace, you must escape from the clutches of his cunning minions, and brave a perilous journey to the town of Elmbridge, where a rendezvous with a mysterious ally -- and a final, desperate stand against the giant's savage might -- await you. Rewards: * 16 experience to Telekinesis (30+)/Fortification (30+)/Destruction (50+). * When you investigate the smoke: 8 experience to Divination when used, Separated Blade. * 32 experience to Restoration (30+) for healing the militiaman. * 16 experience to Illusion (30+) or 24 experience to Archery (30+)(8 for first goblin, 16 for second one) for bypassing the sentries. * 16 experience to Unarmed Combat (30+) when breaking the choke-hold. Once you reach the village you will have the option of attacking several positions; no random items were better than common quality with the occasional sturdy to very occasional superior. You also get 4 experience to Elementalism (50+)/Fortification (30+)/Telekinesis (50+) for deflecting the goblin bombs. Badger's Den Tavern 32 general experience. Random loot. All opponents 3+ at MR 80. Mill 64 general experience, 33 combat experience for final goblin. Random loot. All opponents 3+ at MR 80. Stables 65-129 combat experience for final goblin. 128 general experience. Random loot. Most opponents 3+ at MR 80, next-to-last opponent 4+. Meeting House 257 combat experience for final goblin. 256 general experience. Random loot. All opponents 3+ at MR 80. Church 154-385 combat experience for final goblin (4+ at MR 80). 384 general experience. Random loot. Access to the tunnels. All opponents except the last are 3+ at MR 80. Outskirts 8 experience for Archery, 65 combat experience for 5 ogres, Separated Hilt, 20ish gold tokens. Tunnels You must defeat the goblins in all the locations of the village before entering the tunnels. You will need to randomly check against Spirit in the tunnels (failure returns you to the entrance of the dungeon). Thievery (30+) can be used to hide from goblin patrols. Goblin patrols are 18+ for MR 67 and should be avoided if possible; however, they're 12+ for MR 80 and 3+ for MR 105, and give 257 combat experience when defeated. North and South routes are identical. * Medallion Of Mighty Misfortune from goblins encountered while fleeing the tunnels (all 3+ at MR 80). * Giantfell Blade is forged after leaving the tunnels if you have both the Separated Blade and Separated Hilt in your inventory. * 128 experience to Horsemanship to catch Kelwin * 8 experience to Divination for trying to gauge his intentions * 16 experience to Telekinesis (50+)/Fortification (50+) when used to block Kelwin's attack. * 16 experience to Illusion (40+)/Gating (40+) when used to avoid the band of goblins. * 16 experience to Woodsmanship and Thievery for sneaking up the hill without the use of magic. 32 experience to Gating (40+), or 64 experience to Illusion (50+). (Illusion tested) * 128 experience to Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+) or 256 experience to Thievery (60+) when used to steal the horn. * 256 experience to Fortification (50+) or 384 experience to Telekinesis (60+) when used to avoid the giant's strike. For completion: * 5000 gold coins * 4096 experience to general * 512 experience to All Skills and Powers * Medallion Of Blessed Fortune. Receiving a medallion * Location: Just outside Hawklor * Description: A robed man approaches you, requesting you to answer three questions. Rewards: He gives you a different item, depending on your answer: * moon, stream, dusk will give you the Warrior's Medallion (+1 MR, +2 SP, +1 Might) * sun, sea, dawn will give you the Mage's Medallion (+1 Aura, +1 Mind, +1 Spirit, +2 NvR) * any other answer will get you the Rogue's Medallion (+1 SP, +1 Agility, +2 Luck) Currently not in game Durnsig Barn infestation Location: Durnsig tavern, The Singing Fool. Description: You meet Jebron in the tavern, who asks you to help his brother deal with a nasty tarnrat infestation. Rewards: * Minor combat experience for defeating about 15 tarnrats one or two at a time (3+ at MR 33; 14 SP for one, or 18 SP for two), a swarm of 6 tarnrats (7+ at MR 33; 34 SP), and one large tarnrat (5+ at MR 33; 24 SP). * 32 general experience * 10 gold tokens from Jebron + about 25 more you found in the barn Listed in Adv The seven knight statues Location: Durnsig, woodlands west of the village. Description:'''While exploring the forest west of Dirnsig, you come across a curious stone with a hand-shaped impression in its center... '''Reward: * 256 general experience after you defeat all seven statues seven times. * See Seven Statues for items. Listed in Adv A Haunting in Durnsig (AG) Location: Durnsig adventure. See A Haunting in Durnsig for details. Description: It's always been rumoured that the forest east of Durnsig is haunted -- long ago cursed by an evil warlock now many centuries deceased. And let's face it, the sudden appearance of an impossibly large and tangled pumpkin patch on the edge of the wood isn't helping its reputation any... Rewards: * 65 experience for the combat with the massive pumpkin * 512 general experience for completion Items available from this adventure were previously available from The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin. Not listed Kolnia 7 Goblins Part IV: An Unlikely Captive See 7 Goblins for details Marl's Wood The Bat Cave (AG) Location: Marl's Wood Description: A young girl has disappeared. And you seem to be the only one who can save her. Reward: * See Bat Cave for the rewards Goblinclaw Inn 7 Goblins Part VI: The Search for Malmekko See 7 Goblins for details 7 Goblins Part VII: The Altar of Malice See 7 Goblins for details Southfoot Sevenhorn The Killing Hand of Winter (AG) The Ring of Black Stones (AG) Rise of the Frost Demon (AG) Moonpath Southern Tysa Thanevale Wintereye Lake Location: Wintereye Lake Description: You investigate the legend of Wintereye Lake. Rewards: * 32 experience to Illusion (60+)/Gating (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Woodsmanship (60+)/Archery (60+) if you use it to wound the serpent. * Silver-Scaled Serpent (wounded): 3+ at MR 116, around 230 SP. 65 combat experience after defeating. * Tablet Fragment #1 * 384 general experience Vault of the Iron Dragon (AG) Location: Thanevale Description: You have found the lair of an ancient menace, Jirin-Nol, the father of the dragoness Ildraria See Vault of The Iron Dragon for the details. Southeast Tysa Graldok (AG) Daggerspire (AG) Location: Graldok Description: The heavily-fortified city of Graldok lies helpless in the throes of a recurring series of powerful and crippling dust storms that have raged for nearly a month. You have bravely offered your services to the city's steward, Thane Marindol, who is eager to accept the help of a bold and experienced adventurer... Rewards: See Daggerspire. Listed in Adv Illiok the Brave (AG) Location: Graldok Bazaar Description: On your way out of the Graldok Bazaar you encountered Illiok The Brave and a pair of his cohorts, who were spoiling for trouble and demanded that you apologize even though you had done nothing to provoke them. Reward: * Around 72 Combat experience if you kill or subdue him. * 512 experience Listed in Events Terror from Below (AG) Location: Graldok adventure Requirement: Completed Daggerspire Description: While speaking with a farmer at the bazaar you are surprised to learn that he and several others narrowly escaped the deadly jaws of several fierce thurn-worms that burrowed up through one of their fields late last evening. Rewards: see Terror from Below Listed as "The ancient thurn-worm". Tryndmoor (AG) The Man in The Leather Hat (AG) Location: Tryndmoor Description: You spot a tall, lanky man with a wide-brimmed leather hat, who forces you into a nearby alley... Reward: Access to the Adventurer Collective. Listed in Adv. as "A Puzzling Note/Green Door". Across a Crowded Room (AG) Location: Tryndmoor, Loch Leap alehouse Requirement: Need Thievery skill Description: When the inebriated, braggart of a merchant rises unsteadily to his feet and staggers comically towards the alehouse door, your expert eyes are immediately drawn to the leather pouch dangling from his belt... Rewards: * 16 experience for Thievery if you use it and about 45 gold. Not listed - leads to The Dragon Statue quest. The Dragon Statue (AG) Location: Tryndmoor, Loch Leap alehouse. See Silver Dragon for rewards and map. Requirement: Completed Across a Crowded Room. Description: Teagurn the Seer instructs you to visit the Loch Leap alehouse and search for the silver dragon statue Not listed when completed. Terror in Greenmarsh (AG) A Wanted Man (AG) Location: Tryndmoor, Loch Leap alehouse (Note: NOT CURRENTLY IN GAME) Requirement: Completed The Dragon Statue quest Description: Tattooed forearm...missing front teeth...walks with a noticeable limp...you have little doubt that the man starting on his third flagon of ale is a man you heard about in Trithik some months ago...a wanted man...a cold-blooded killer. Rewards: * 8 experience for divination if you use it on the woman * 32 experience for Illusion if you use it * 64 experience to Illusion (?+)/Necromancy (?+)/Gating (?+)/Telekinesis (?+) if you use it when you follow Ulmok into the alley * 65 experience while defeating Ulmok (plus dagger, leather sleeves, and padded boots) * 1500 gold if you split it with Zozrin, or 3000 if you keep it yourself. Listed in Adv if you completed it. Not currently in game. Dusk in Tryndmoor (AG) Location: Tryndmoor Requirement: You must have completed the hunt for the Phantom Assassin and you must have received the mysterious note in Trithik Description: A clattering coin on the cobbled walk ahead...and the sound of single step from behind... Rewards: * 8 experience to Divination (30+)/Shadow Magic (50+)/Thievery (50+) if you use it to find your assailant * 8 Divination experience if you successfully determine Irilden's intention * 32 experience to Telekinesis (50+)/Gating (60+)/Destruction (50+)/Shadow Magic (50+) if you use it to activate the mechanism * Irilden's Iron Ring (only if you choose not to attack Irilden and successfully drop the portcullis on him) * 128 General experience for completing the adventure Meglasmire Crow Hill (AG) Silverwysp See Runeskin for more information about the town of Silverwysp and the quests that occur there, or why you shouldn't travel there too soon. Westmere/Iron Crown Isle/Zumryn's battlegrounds Saarngard Isle (AG) The Hold - Saarngard Keep Four Days Outside the Hold (AG) Location: Saarngard Isle, The Hold Requirements: '''You must have completed the first two Saarngard quests, one for Commander Tharkyr and the other for Thane Pyrond. '''Description: You find yourself paired with Tharkyr's chief scout for a mission to report on enemy activity along the southern edge of the Roaring Wood... Rewards: ''' If you do not have it prior to this adventure you get the Horsemanship skill at experience level 1. '''Day One: *4 experience to Divination (30+) Investigating the Pillars to the North: * 16 XP to Fortification (60+)/ Telekinesis (60+)/ Shadow Magic (60+)/ Archery (60+) * 2 combat experience for 2 Naranok (3+ at MR 97, ? SP) * 2 combat experience for 2 Naranok warriors (3+ at MR 97, ? SP) * 1 combat experience for 2 Naranok warriors (3+ at MR 97, ? SP) * Small Cube of Ravenbone Investigating the pile of stones to the east * 17 combat experience for Stoneater (3+ at MR 97, ? SP) * Small Cube of Ravenbone Day Two * 16 experience to woodmanship (50+) if you make out the footprint Day Three Power Check for Surprising the Xymaulor * 4 XP to Divination (30+) or 8 XP to Elementalism (50+)/ Telekinesis (50+)/ Archery (50+) or 32 XP to Necromancy (70+) Power Check for Standing your ground and avoiding Lightning strikes: * 8 XP to Fortification (50+) * 5 combat experience for 5 Xymaulors (3+ at MR 97, ? SP) * 6 combat experience for 1 Xymaulor (3+ to MR 97, ? SP) * 6 combat experience for 3 Xymaulors (3+ to MR 97, ? SP) * 5 combat experience for 7 Xymaulors (3+ to MR 97, ? SP) * 9 combat experience for Large Xymaulor (4+ against MR 97, 3+ at MR 107, ? SP) * 17-19 combat experience for 2 Large Xymaulor (12+ at MR 97, 3+ at MR 107, ? SP) * 35 combat experience for Massive Xymaulor (12+ at MR 97, 8+ at MR 110, ? SP) Day Four * 3,072 experience applied to Horsemanship. * 3,072 experience applied to Woodsmanship... * 1,024 experience applied to general Night of The Four * Location: Saarngard Isle, Saarngard Keep * Requirement: You must have completed "Four days outside the Hold" * Description: A delicate rapping at the door to your chamber just after midnight inexplicably fills you with a deep sense of dread... Rewards: ''' Power Check to find out who it is: * 8 experience to Shadow Magic (50+)/ Divination (50+) or 16 experience to Thievery (60+) Attempting to Hide: * 16 experience to Shadow Magic (60+)/ Illusion (60+)/ Thievery (60+) If you successfully hide Surprise Attack: * 16 experience to Illusion (60+)/ Shadow Magic (60+)/ Thievery (60+)/ Archery (60+) Power Check to dodge flame: * 16 experience to Fortification (60+)/ Shadow Magic (60+)/ Elementalism (60+) * 33 experience for 2 Swordwielding Tzaril (3+ at MR 110, ? SP) 5 Power/Skill Checks * 16 XP each time to Shadow Magic (60+)/ Telekinesis (60+)/ Fortification (60+)/ Unarmed Combat (60+) Completion: * 29 experience for Tzaril Swordmaster (12+ at MR 110, ? SP) * Longsword (2 superior, 1 Exceptional) * String-Bound Scroll * 512 experience applied to general... The Outpost * '''Location: Saarngard Isle, Saarngard Keep, Tharkyr * Description: In the forested hills along the southern edge of the Roaring Wood an enemy enclave has been discovered... (pending) Footsteps * Location: Saarngard Keep * Description: Just after midnight you are roused from slumber by the sound of footsteps in the corridor outside your quarters in Saarngard Keep... (pending) The Joust * Requirement: ALL previous Saarngard adventures * Location: The West Camp in Saarngard Keep (see Saarngard Isle for details) Stormgait * Location: Saarngard Keep (see Saarngard Isle for details) * Prerequisite: Must have won the Jousting Tournament in the West Camp. * Description: The mighty, fearless steed of Thane Mazembak... * Notes: You can only have 2 horses at a given time. If you already have two, this Adventure will not be available until you sell one of them. The Dungeons of Saarngard * Location: Saarngard Keep, the west camp * Description: It is a task of utmost secrecy, and dire peril, that sends you into the shadowy corridors beneath Saarngard Keep... * Requirement: Complete the underground lair (ancient ruins) in the Tangled Bog. Your Residence Category:Quests